


Whumptober 2020 - 15 - Magical Healing

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Kudos: 4





	Whumptober 2020 - 15 - Magical Healing

I might continue this one. Not sure yet. So if you like the idea, follow it for any updates! Thanks for reading!

Dillon let out a cry as he was impaled with a sword. Ziggy turned, eyes going wide. He quickly attacked the bot, forcing it away from the black ranger.

The others took over the fight as Ziggy focused on Dillon. He knelt beside him, carefully removing the blade. “Everything will be okay.”

Blood was pooling out as Dillon struggled to keep his eyes open.

Ziggy took a deep breath before saying something Dillon couldn’t understand. Green light began to heal the wound shut. 

The pain began to ease for Dillon, though he still felt dizzy from the blood loss.

Ziggy gave him a small smile before toppling over unconscious.

When Ziggy opened his eyes again, he found himself in a hospital room. He looked over and noticed Dillon was asleep at his side.

“Hey,” Dillon moved a few minutes later. 

“Hey. You feeling okay?”

“I feel fine. I’m just worried about you. What happened? How did my wound disappear?”

“I..” Ziggy looked down. “I know it sounds crazy, but I’m a witch. The problem with healing spells is it takes my energy.”

“A witch?” Dillon raised an eyebrow. “Wouldn’t you be a wizard or warlock or something?”

“Men can be witches too, Dillon. Wizards and warlocks are completely different.”

Dillon nodded slowly, “So why have you never told us?”

Ziggy sighed, “Would you have believed me? Plus, there’s a lot of witch hunters out there.”

“None of us would turn you in though.” 

“Can’t be too safe,” Ziggy admitted. 

“So why heal me now and come out with this?”

“I can’t lose you.. I won’t. It doesn’t matter what happens to me, I can’t let you die.” Ziggy said quickly.

“Alright,” Dillon nodded, “Just make sure you stay safe. I don’t want to lose you either.”


End file.
